A Night on the Town
by DarkBalls
Summary: Sonadow song fic. I did some editing. Review if you want. Song:Cold by Crossfade. Hope you like it. W


A Night on the Town

It was a warm Summer's day in the city of Station Square, but to Shadow it couldn't get any worst. His friend Rouge had "invited" him out to her club tonight. Rouge was always saying he should get out more but ever since the whole Ark incident he hasn't been very up to it. He just didn't like being around people,but somehow he had managed to make friends. Ever since Rogue stole his favorite green emerald he had been debating whether or not to go and get it back. Now he found himself walking into Club Rouge. He look around slightly impressed by the decor. There was a stage in the far right hand corner, with a dance floor in front. And a few people where at a bar to the left. The rest of the room was sparsely filled with tables, chairs, and pool tables. Shadow started to walk towards the bar when he heard someone called his name. He looked around until he spotted Rouge waving him over to a table. To her left was Knuckles who didn't seem to be paying attention at all. To her right Sliver and Blaze were talking about something. Over on the other side of the table was Tails who shouldn't be there in the first place. Next to him, Amy was trying to convince Sonic to go on a date with her. _Sonic?_ Even though I should hate him, I didn't. He had, had a crush on him for the longest time and wasn't man enough to tell him. He reluctantly took the set next to Sonic which severed him right for not being able to tell him his true feelings.

"Glad to see you could join us tonight" said Rouge proud of herself. Shadow ignored the bat's comment and, even though he had just sat down, he was_ already_ sick of Amy's bitching and mourning. I wanted to kill that pink hedgehog for even daring to lay a hand on his Sonic, with her sick delusions of love and happily ever afters. Shadow got up and went to the bar to get a beer. He was going to have to be good and drunk to deal with this. After paying the bartender he took one long pull from his beer. Why did his life have to suck so much. Ever since he was made in that stupid lab all he had ever gotten was hurt. Then when Maria had died it had just got worse, and he hadn't wanted anything to do with the world. To be left alone in a world were he didn't have to pretend that he cared anymore or put up with the person he loved but should hate. It was hard not to love that gleaming blue fur, sparkling green eyes and carefree attitude. Shadow took another drink figuring he was screwed whether he left or not.

"Shadow". Without having to turn around he already know who it was. _Sonic,what was he doing over here?_ A better question was how did he escaped from Amy.

"What" Shadow said a lot harsher then he meant to and was crushed to see that Sonic' s ears had laid back as if he'd been hurt.

"I just came to see how you where doing. You looked kinda mad when you left". Sonic sat done next to Shadow. Hey this is the narrator. To tell you the truth Sonic likes Shadow, but don't tell them that or you'll ruin the story.

As Sonic sat down he couldn't help but notice that even when mad the hedgehog was cute. A few of the things he loved about him was his black and red-striped fur, and surprising puff of platinum chest hair. But the best thing about Shadow was his eyes. Those shining, ruby-red orbs of light never stop making his heart pump faster and his breathing get heavy.

"So what's the matter"?

"It's nothing". Shadow said getting a little annoyed at the little blue hedgehog "The Faker" Sonic was disappointed he couldn't get an answer out of the hedgehog. They had become closer after the whole Ark thing. Almost like stepbrothers, though Sonic had always wanted more.

"Come on pal tell me whats wrong." He turned then to look at Shadow and was surprised to see him crying.

"Shadow..." confused on what to say to comfort the other. Shadow sighed and wiped away the tears. Might as well tell him now at leased then it seem like some drunk mistake.

"Sonic I..."he started to say but was stop by the sound of Rogue's voice. Everyone turned to look at the bat who was on the stage.

"Its that time again where you'll all get the chance to show of your greatest talents. But,to be honest I just do it to watch people make fools of themselves."

"Would anyone like to go first"? Well he was going to make a fool out of himself anyway why not in front of everybody. He could use it as an excuse to stay home. So as Shadow got up and walk on stage, he picked up the guitar that was there, and adjusted the mick. He couldn't help feeling this wasn't a good idea. _What if Sonic doesn't feel the same way_ as the spotlight turned on he knew it was to late.

Sonic sat there and watched as Shadow got up and walked on stage. When he picked up the guitar and adjusted the mick he wondered what he was doing. As the spotlight came on he noticed how uncomfortable he looked. When he spoke Sonic' s heart nearly stopped "This song goes out to you Sonic, the only person I've ever loved." Shadow's hand started strumming. Then the music started...

"Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right.

I never stopped to think of you...

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I can not win.

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong like a drug that

gets me high...

It was at that moment that Sonic stated to cry. When he looked up he saw that Shadow had been looking at him the whole time. The emotions in his eyes were caring, and loving. At that moment he knew Shadow loved him.

"What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am.

I never meant to be so cold,

never meant to be so cold...

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am.

I never meant to be so cold,

never meant to be so cold...

The song was beautiful. The best part it was just for him. As he listened to every word Shadow sang it was as if all the feelings he wasn't quite sure of became suddenly clear.

As Shadow looked down from the stage he saw Sonic was crying. He must have made a mistake. He felt guilty for having embarrassed him.

As the song drifted to an end, Shadow walked off the stage back to where Sonic sat.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of all your friends." He looked away, dieing a little inside with every word.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow looked confused with the fact Sonic that wasn't mad at him.

"Aren't you mad at me!?"

"No that was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for."

"Really"! feeling as if the parts of his soul that had stated to break away were coming back jumping for joy. They were going crazy when Sonic jumped into his arm and kissed him. From the narrator _**Fucking!! finally**_. `


End file.
